List of Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout Mobile Weapons
This is a list of gunplas from Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout, Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty, Gundam Build Fighters: Ignition and Gundam Build Divers Rust along with its side stories. The list will only include non-canon mobile suits. Mobile Weapons (Build Fighters) PGN (Perfect Gundam Nucleus) *PGN-000 Gundam Epilego *PGN-001 Gundam Perfect Exia **PGN-006 Perseus Gundam ***PGN-010 Siegfried Gundam *PGN-002 GN-X GUN［Gundam Unit Neutralizer］ **PGN-007 Gundam Israfel ***PGN-011 Gundam Izrail *PGN-003 Vigilant **PGN-008 Gundam Gloria ***PGN-012 Gundam Kyrie ***PGN-012GNHW/R Gundam Kyrie GNHW/R *PGN-004 Gundam Sriwedari **PGN-005 Gundam Narcisscus ***PGN-009 Gundam Janus ****PGN-013 Gundam Apheliotes *PGN-EX Gundam Astray Tsukuyomi *PGN-000X Alpha Gundam *PGN-001X Gundam Omega Exia **PGN-001X+PGNS-01-2 Gundam Omega Exia ［Parthenope］ **PGN-001X+PGNS-01-2B Gundam Omega Exia ［Parthenope］ Sniper Specification **PGN-001X+PGNS-0X Sengoku QAN［T］ *PGN-002X Gundam Sigma Dynames **PGN-002X+PGNS-01 Gundam Sigma Dynames ［Hesperides］ **PGN-002X+PGNS-01-2 Gundam Sigma Dynames ［Thelxiepeia］ **PGN-002X+PGNS-0X Gundam Ronin Dynames *PGN-003X Gundam Lambda Kyrios **PGN-003X+PGNS-01 Gundam Lambda Kyrios［Pleiades］ **PGN-003X+PGNS-01-2 Gundam Lambda Kyrios［Himerope］ **PGNS-002X+PGNS-0X Gundam Zero Kyrios *SVGN-010 PGN Flag PPSE (Plavsky Particle System Engineering) *AE86 Almighty Experiment 86 **AE91 Almighty Experiment 91 *A87 GN-X Almighty *A90 Almighty Strike Gundam *A91 Gundam A91 **E91 Gundam E91 *A95 Brave Almighty *A99 Tallgeese Almighty *A101 Zaku Almighty *RX-9999 Act Gundam Tianshang Test Team *T5-01 Gundam TR-6 ［Thethuthinnang］ *T5-02 Gundam TR-7［Speedwell］ **T5-02GM GM ［Speedwell］ *T5-03 Gundam TR-8 ［Pimpernel］ **T5-03X Gabthley TR-8［Pimpernel］ MIT/Boston Dynamics Gunpla Team *MSZ-006V Victorious Zeta Gundam *MIT312VT1 America Victorious Gundam Gunpla Police *EMS-TC04INF Desphys Informant *RGM-79GP GM Police **RGM-79PX GM Pixie **RGM-79MD GM Mudrock **RGM-79E8 GM Ez8 **RGM-89DeBW Jegan Black Widow Neo Gunpla Mafia *MSN-06KC Sinanju Crimson King *AMX-104HL R-Honglong *RGM-79KW GM Kraftwerk *MS-18H Kampfer Haze *GNZ-005CG 20th Century Garazzo *WMS-03CR Maganac Crusader *MS-06R-TP1 Zaku Chaser *MS-06R-TP2 Zaku Soarer *MS-06R-TP3 Zaku Corolla *AMF-101ST Steely DINN *AMX-014SC Scharfschutze Wulf *EB-04H-2H Geirail Highway *MSN-03K Kapitan Doga *PMX-000D Messala Destroid Gunpla Academy IGNiTION *RX-78B Gundam G-Basic **RX-78B/Sw Gundam G-Swift **RX-78B/Sh Gundam G-Sharp **RX-78B/Rb Gundam G-Ruby **RX-78B/Py Gundam G-Python **RX-78B/Ps Gundam G-Pascal **RX-78B/Cb Gundam G-Cobol **RX-78B/Ky Gundam G-Krypton **RX-78B/Ln Gundam G-Lynx **RX-78B/Rn Gundam G-Rune **RX-78B/Sc Gundam G-Scheme **RX-78B/Jv Gundam G-Java **RX-78B/Ap Gundam G-Apache **RX-78B/Hx Gundam G-Hex **RX-78B/Sz Gundam G-Sawzall **RX-78B/Ot Gundam G-Octave **RX-78B/Sp Gundam G-Speed **RX-78B/Ru Gundam G-Rust **RX-78B/Ce Gundam G-Ceu **RX-78B/Ls Gundam G-Lustre **RX-78B/Fr Gundam G-Formula **RX-78B/Nk Gundam G-Neko ***RX-78/TX G-TX *GSX-401AL Gundam Stargazer Altair **GSX-9999 Gundam Polaris *XM-07GL Vigna Galar *AGE-1月影 Gundam AGE-1 Tsukikage **RX-78NX Shinobi Gundam *MSF-007r Requiem Gundam **NULL-000 Enigma Gundam *RGM-96HS Jesta Highway Star *LRX-088S Espada Ardentvale *XXXG-00WPd Wing Gundam Paladin *V03-0907/H Oltlinde Hood Bad Company *GF13-021NG/B Bismarck Gundam *RGM-79HR GM Sniper Hurricane *MS-08TX/SP Efreet Sniper Metal Gear *MBF-MGS Gundam Astray Metal Gear *MS-14AL Gelgoog Artillery *GN-002/AA Gundam Dynames Arm Arms Oasis *XXXG-01SROS Gundam Sandrock Oasis *MS-07ST Gouf Sandstorm *WMS-03 Maganac (Akira Custom) *WMS-03 Maganac (Arai Custom) OffWhites * OWX-01 Ruler Gundam * OWX-02 Saber Gundam * OWX-03 Archer Gundam * OWX-04 Rider Gundam * OWX-05 Assassin Gundam * OWX-06 Berserker Gundam * OWX-07 Caster Gundam * OWX-08 Shielder Gundam Shinsegumi * ORB-01M Mibu Gundam * NRX-0013S Gundam Shogun Virsago Team SRT * RX-78SRT Gundam (Team SRT ver.) * MZG-02 Mazinger Zeong * GF13-001GT Master Getter * xvt-eva Eva Ghirarga * GBR-010 GaoGai Zeta * ASW-G-56AE Gundam Gremory Alt Eisen * GL-009 Seraphim Gundam Lagann * EMS-TC02HK Phantom Huckbein Underworld *YG-111R Code Knight **GN-001/WA-R1 Gundam Exia Black Parade **RX-79BD-S4 Blue Destiny Sorrow ***TRX-013 Gundam Swarnakaya *EB-06KR Graze Kars *ZGMF-X19AR Ranger Gundam *RX-80AR Apocalypse Rider Others *A91RB Gundam A91 Rebellion *AGE-2SH Gundam AGE-2 Skull Heart *AGMF-X56S/c Clash Impulse Gundam *AGN-100/KWGC Almighty Rebellion Gundam *AMSZ-006 Zeonic Zeta Gundam *ASW-G-30 Gundam Forneus *CAT-X1/VP Hyperion Gundam Vorpal *DMC-00100 DM-Shiki *EB-05SG Schwalbe Graze Giros *F91RR Gundam F91RR *FX-550St Stridegrasper *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam (ver. GBFB) *GAT-X105V+VSP-01 Liberator Strike Gundam Vanguard *GFXX-01NJ Blazing Gundam *GN-001/WA Gundam Exia White Album *GNT-0000FG 00 Qan［T］Full Garment *GT-R34 Gundam Victory Skyline *GT-86 Gundam F91 Speed King *GT-240Z Devil ZII *GX-9902-CV Gundam DX Civil War *IDN-S35G ∀ Gatotkaca *JDG-009XT Death Ogre *KWC-01 Rebellion Gundam *KRX-001 Full Burst Psycho Gundam *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Robert Branigan Use) *MS-06R-2 Zaku Warthunder *MS-06R-KQ Zaku Killer Queen *MS-09R-HK Hakai-Dom *MSAM-033AR Gundam G-Arcana *MSN-00100WR Hyaku-Shiki Wreck *NRX-044A Assault Asshimar *OZ-13MS/B Gundam Charcoal Epyon *PF-78-4R Perfect Gundam IV *PMX-003O The Overlord *RB-011 EX-S Ball *RGE-G1100B Adele Blast *RGM-79AX GM Assassin *RGM-79KM GM Kaminari **RX-78KM Gundam Kaminari **RX-78KM-2 Gundam Warthunder **RX-78KM-3 Gundam Kaminari Maelstrom *RGM-79SP-MB GM Sniper［Moody Blue］ *RMSN-008FB Bertigo Firebird *RMSN-008SB Bertigo Silverbird *RX-121-XC Gundam TR-1 ［Hazel Capriccio］ *RX-160R Byarlant Reformed *RX-9C Narrative Gundam Conclusion *TMF/B-8CO LaGOWE BadCO *V08-1228/Vg Grimgerde Vigrior *VGMM-Gb29 Gaeon Rinascimento *WD-M01E ∀ Echoes *WMS-GF1 Formula G *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 KaiKaiKai "Kai-San" ［Death's Shadow］ *XXXG-01S2SL Silat Altron Gundam *ZGMF-2000/BR GOUF Rhapsody *ZGMF-X42S/N Destiny Gundam Noir Mobile Weapons (Build Divers) Bounty Hunter Guild *F97J Jaeger Gundam *RGM-79DP GM Desperado Trans Europa Express *RGM-89 Helmuth Others Category:GBF: Burnout